¿Él? No otra vez
by Nonbelievers
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto cambió desde que le rompieron el corazón, ya no es esa chica ingenua que se ilusionaba por todo, está decidida a no volver a permitir que las cosas pasaran una segunda vez, pero lo que ella no tomó en cuenta es que alguna primeras veces se repiten.


**Sentimientos Reprimidos**

**Prefacio**

Me considero esa clase de persona que prefiere evitarse todo tipo de situaciones que puedan resultar en un profundo fracaso. Si tengo que hablar frente a los demás en una clase prefiero estudiar todo antes para no quedar en ridículo frente a todos, si quiero pedirle algo a alguien repaso en mi mente una y otra vez las palabras que debo decir para no ser torpe con ellas, nunca me atrevo a mirar a las personas a los ojos porque siento que descubren demasiado de mi y sobre todo, si me gusta un chico hago todo lo posible porque mis sentimientos no me traicionen y me lleven a situaciones sumamente vergonzosas, los entierro dentro de mi, aunque aún enterrados provocan un remolino de emociones. Porque ya he pasado por ello, y es por eso que siempre vivo con miedo, miedo al rechazo, miedo a que me critiquen, miedo a que vean algo que no me gusta de mi y sobre todo miedo a que me rompan el corazón como alguna vez él lo hizo.

Tenía 16 años en ese entonces, recién entraba a la preparatoria cuando lo ví jugando fútbol en la clase de deportes, no tenía clases y decidí quedarme dentro de la escuela a recorrerla, al principio creí que solo se trataba de una atracción física, sin embargo día a día me sentía en la inmensa necesidad de verlo y fue así como comencé a querer saber más de él, podría sonar acosadora pero ¿A qué persona enamorada no le interesa saber de la vida de esa persona especial? Qué le gusta, que hace, cómo piensa, cuál es su personalidad, absolutamente todo. Cada día iba a verlo a la clase de deportes, sin embargo muy tarde me di cuenta que si hubiera prestado más atención a mi alrededor, si no hubiera tenido ojos solo para él, no hubiera acabado llorando en mi habitación.

Se llamaba Shaoran Li, el también tenía 16 años y apenas ingreso al equipo de fútbol era uno de los candidatos para ser titular, sobresalía en la clase de matemáticas e historia, le encantaba el chocolate, solía estar rodeado de muchos amigos y lo sabía todo o al menos eso creía yo.

Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga fue a la primera a la que le conté sobre mi repentino enamoramiento, ella se emocionó demasiado y siempre me apoyó, decía que debería de acercarme a él y que le hablara, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que armó un plan para poder conocernos. El plan consistía en postularme como manager del equipo de fútbol, en ese tiempo solo tenían una y la chica a cargo necesitaba alguien que le ayudará, así que fui con ella y pedí unirme, al final quedamos dos personas elegidas para el trabajo, Rika Sasaki y yo. Todos los días iba con muchos ánimos de poder hablarle, sin embargo eso pocas veces ocurrió.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hablarle era para poder coordinar los asuntos del equipo, cuando trataba de desviar el tema siempre lo evitaba y se alejaba aún más. Para ese entonces estaba desanimada, mis ilusiones caían una por una al suelo y se estrellaban y no paraba de repetirme que la idiota era yo por esperar algo de él, hasta que un día lo descubrí mirándome, esa vez a mi cara la invadió un color demasiado rojo, varios chicos del equipo creían que me estaba ahogando aunque para ser sinceros ¿ahogándome de que? Me dedico una sonrisa y siguió con su entrenamiento. Ese día no pude dormir de la emoción, al fin se había fijado en mi, mi corazón no dejaba de latir y mi mente no dejaba de repetir el recuerdo una y otra vez, cuando Tomoyo se enteró se sintió feliz por mi, incluso me ayudó a maquillarme cada día que teníamos club para verme bonita. Todos los días sentía una mirada sobre mi, no podía evitar pensar que era de él, mis acciones se volvían más torpes cada vez que me dedicaba una mirada y mis latidos cada vez se desbocaban más. Aunque no entendía algo, si le interesaba entonces ¿Por qué no trataba de hablarme?

Tomoyo me dijo que hay chicos que sienten pena cuando una chica les gusta y que a veces eran demasiado torpes tratando de entablar una conversación con ellas, así que yo debía de dar el primer paso. Sin embargo cada vez que trataba de hablarle el solo respondía con monosílabos, incluso llegue a pensar que "si le decía que me gustaba esperaba que ese monosílabo que saliera de su boca sea un sí"

Pasaron los días y no llegaba a ningún lado, sabía que nada iba a pasar si yo no actuaba, así que todos esos días reuní el valor para poder decirle que me gustaba. Ese día espere a que todos salieran del entrenamiento, ya que nosotras siempre salíamos al final junto con el capitán para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera en orden, cuando estaba frente a mi repasando el número de balones que había en el club no lo pensé dos veces y lo hice.

-Me gustas-solté de una vez con el rostro totalmente rojo, el había detenido su conteo y esquivo mi mirada.

-Yo...-dejo las últimas palabras al aire.

Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a que Rika Sasaki estaba escuchando nuestra conversación mi corazón no se habría roto aquel día. Ella se acercó hasta Shaoran y lo besó en frente de mi, mi corazón se cayó en mil pedazos mientras que las lágrimas luchaba por salir. Cuando acabó de besarlo él dijo:

-No me interesas, trataba de decírtelo todos los días pero nunca me dejaste, Rika es mi novia así que si la razón por la que te uniste es por estar cerca de mi, lo mejor es que te vayas.

Sin importarme que me viera como alguien débil, salí del almacén y mis lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas, había sido tan estúpida que no me di cuenta que, esas miradas y esa sonrisa, nunca fueron para mí, ¿Qué tan ciega podría ser? Tarde me enteré que Rika y Shaoran nunca fueron novios hasta ese día en que decidí declararme, no habían sido novios hasta que me marché del almacén llorando y finalmente solo me podía culpar a mí por haber sido tan idiota. Cada vez que pasaban caminando por los pasillos, me dedicaban una sonrisa descarada, todos pensaban que yo me uni al club para romper la relación de Shaoran y Rika, o más bien Rika fue las que les hizo pensar eso. Finalmente decidí tener un poco de dignidad, si es que me quedaba y me salí del club, ya había sido humillada así que ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Decidí no volver a ser tan ingenua, decidí analizar cada acción que hiciera, decidí no volver a mostrarme vulnerable. Sakura Kinomoto no sería más Sakura Kinomoto.

_N/A: Hola a tod s, esta es una pequeña introducción sobre la historia, espero y les guste._


End file.
